Maid Café
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Maid Café is cosplay restaurant in Japan were all innocent girls are dressed in cute French maid costume to act servants & treat costumers like thier master what happens when Naruto drags Sasuke to the maid cafe & see a sexy innocent pink haired maid....
1. Maid Cafe

**I don't own Naruto**

**Ok so I'm back with new story and its new fresh but it would be irregularly updated.**

**Summary:** Tokyo Maid Café is one of the popular cosplay restaurant in Japan were all innocent girls are dressed up in cute French maid costume to act as servants and treat costumers like their own master what happens when Naruto drags Sasuke playboy in Tokyo to the maid café which his family company own and which Naruto doesn't know and see a sexy little innocent young pink haired waitress…

**Chapter 1:** Maid Café

-

-

-

"Mnnnnmmm S-Sasuke-k-kun!" The girl moaned as Sasuke pushed her to the lockers as he kissed her roughly sliding his tongue passed her lips as he hovered her leg to his waist kissing his way down her neck as the girl moaned for more.

"Oi! Teme! You know people are staring right now stop sucking a sluts mouth and get back to class before sensei asked why your full of hickeys again!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke broke from the kiss he pushed the girl away from him and walk away fixing his polo shirt and made his way to his best friend.

"Sasuke-kun! Call me!" Karin said waving and blowing a kiss.

Sasuke looked back and just smirked at her which made Karin faint at the sight of him.

"Oi Teme why'd you go suck a girl's face in public?" Naruto asked as he caught up to Sasuke.

"Hn, Omae wa kangkenai yo Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said coolly to Naruto as Naruto glared at him playfully.

"Warui na Teme" Naruto said and smiled goofily as they walk back to class.

-

-

-

"Pssst Teme" Naruto whispered as Kakashi-sensei discus in class.

"Naniteyo?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed everyone knows not to disturb him while in class he may be a playboy but he was one of top students in the school yeah allot of people were surprise by his attitude.

"Ano sa I have this VIP ticket to a restaurant thingy onegai shimasu ishho ni koi" Naruto said to his friend.

"Naruto you know I don't like-"Sasuke whispered to him.

"Wakateyo wakatebayo demo just come!" Naruto said shouting and Kakashi threw a chalk at him and he shut up.

"Arigato Sensei" Sasuke muttered.

"Come just come Onegai!" Naruto said again.

Sasuke sighed he won't shut up.

"Fine Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said just to shut Naruto up.

-

-

-

**After School**

-

-

-

Sasuke stuffed his books on his locker and closed hit and found his best friend's face in front on him face to face with an evil smile while waving the ticket on his face.

Sasuke sighed.

"Shonganai no ka? Ok let's get this over with Dobe" Sasuke said as they walk out of the school heading towards where Naruto is taking him.

"YATTA!" Naruto shouts as he jumps up and down and heading outside to go to the said place.  
-

-

-

Sasuke looked up to find where Naruto is taking him and bonked him on the head hard…

"DOBE! What the hell Maid Café my family owns this restaurant and I never ever want to go to that place it's just a plane boring restaurant with no girls" Sasuke said pointing to the Maid Café restaurant.

"Demo sa demo sa teme I didn't know that! - itai!" Naruto said as Sasuke pinched his ear and glared at him.

"We are not going to that place" Sasuke said with venom.

"Onegai onegai!" Naruto begged hugging him on the knees were are people looked at them like gay.

Sasuke glared even harder and just dragged Naruto inside the Café to shut up.

-

-

-

**Inside the Maid Café**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Irashaimasei Sasuke-sama" All the sexy cute little maids with French outfit bowed respectfully and all have hearts in their eyes.

Sasuke smirked loving the attention.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a smirked and Naruto leaned a little to him.

"Pssst you said you don't want to go here? This place is heaven man!" Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Like I know all of dad's companies are boring but this place…. yeah" Sasuke ended with a whisper.

"Sasuke-sama what would you and your friend wanted to be your servant tonight" A maid said with a cute dog ears and came up to them.

Naruto scanned the room first and stand up and pointed to a girl with a long lavender haired girl with pearly cute eyes and with a cute bunny ears.

"I want her!" Naruto said with hearts in his eye's pointing to her the maid nodded.

"Hinata-Chan you're in charge with Naruto-sama" The maid said and Hinata blushed innocently and gestured Naruto to the VIP room.

"And you Sasuke-sama?" The maid said.

"Hn"

Sasuke said as he scanned the room and spotted something pink on the other table that she was serving and spoon feeding the guy and glared and licked his lips lustfully and eyed at her sexy young body up and down.

"I want her" Sasuke said huskily eyeing at her.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama she has been taken by another-"The maid said and was cut off by Sasuke.

"I don't care my family owns this place and I get what I want clear" Sasuke said getting pissed off.

"Hai I'm sorry Sasuke-sama" The maid bowed and left to call Sakura.

-

-

-

"Sakura-Chan you have to leave somebody wants you" The maid said.

Sakura stopped feeding her guest.

"Doushite?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-sama asked for you the son of the owner of this restaurant sorry Sakura-Chan he wants you to be his servant" The maid said.

"Ok I understand" Sakura said cutely and turned to her master and apologize and leave.

-

-

-

Sakura walked up to Sasuke where he was at and noticed he was hot piercing onyx eyes and well built body and Sakura can't help but feel uncomfortable she feels like she was being undress by his eyes and the way he looks at her up and down eyeing her body lustfully.

"Sasuke-sama you've asked for me" Sakura said as Sasuke nodded and Sakura lead him to the VIP room with Sasuke following behind.

Sasuke licked his lips hungrily as he eyed her from her back and can't wait until they get to the room…

-

-

-

**Ok so how was it next chapter will be awesome hope you like it it's king of a smut anyway.**

**Review ok! Tell me what you think!**

**JA!**

**Translation(s):**

**Omae wa kangkenai yo Usuratonkachi - **None of your business you idiot

**Warui Na Teme **– that's mean bastard

**Onegai shimasu ishho Ni koi – **please let's go together

**Wakateyo wakatebayo demo – **I know I know but

**Shonganai no ka – **It can't help can it

**Irashaimasei –** welcome

**Doushite –** Why

**OWARI**


	2. Almost

**I don't own Naruto**

**OK so here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: **Almost...

Recap:

_Sakura walked up to Sasuke where he was at and noticed he was hot piercing onyx eyes and well built body and Sakura can't help but feel uncomfortable she feels like she was being undress by his eyes and the way he looks at her up and down eyeing her body lustfully._

"_Sasuke-sama you've asked for me" Sakura said as Sasuke nodded and Sakura lead him to the VIP room with Sasuke following behind._

_Sasuke licked his lips hungrily as he eyed her from her back and can't wait until they get to the room…_

-

-

-

Sakura lead Sasuke to the VIP room and Sasuke sit on a leather sofa.

"What would you like Sasuke-sama?" Sakura questioned as she turned to him.

"_You"_ Sasuke thought darkly.

"Just an omurisu (omelet rice) and sake (Japanese rice wine)" Sasuke said looking at her intently and studied her clothing.

She was wearing a cute French maid outfit black and white that the skirt is very short and her ruffled sleeves were below her shoulder and her hair long hair has been tied into 2 pigtails and a cute cat ears on her head.

"OK, Sasuke-sama I'll just get your order and come back and a few minutes ok?" Sakura chirped as she went out and came back minutes later.

"Sasuke-sama here's your order" Sakura said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"What would you like me to do for you Sasuke-sama?" Sakura asked shyly asked she fixed her cat headband ears on her head.

Sasuke has been waiting those words to come out from her lips and smirked.

"I want you to feed me" Sasuke said with a seductive smirked.

"Hai" Sakura said with a little blushed on her face.

"_What's happening to me I'm not like this when I'm with other costumers?"_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura I'm waiting" Sasuke said with his deep velvet voice and interrupting her thoughts.

"Hai (yes) gomen (sorry) Sasuke-sama" Sakura said as grabbed the fork and knife and cut a piece of the omurisu and turned to him.

"Say ah Sasuke-sama" Sakura said as she held the fork up level on his mouth.

"IIe (No)" Sasuke said smirking.

"Doushite Sasuke-sama?" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her waist and let her sit on his lap Sakura squirmed.

"I want you sitting on my lap as you feed me" Sasuke said hotly as he nipped her ear Sakura blushed hard innocently as she bit her lip to bit back a moan.

"Hai Sasuke-sa-"Sakura said-

"I want you to call me Sasuke-kun" Sasuke whispered sexily at her ear.

Sakura gulped and nodded blushed spread upon her cute cheeks.

"Hai Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned as Sasuke licked and kissed her neck and want fuck her right now and the way she said his name was so ecstatic it made him want to go crazy.

Sasuke leaned back on the couch and licked his lips on his wonderful view and smirked he has this sexy maid on top of him as she feed him wow every men's fantasy come true huh.

"Now feed me" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai Sasuke-sa- I mean Sasuke-kun" Sakura said face flushed as she took another omurisu and feed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura continued to feed him with the omurisu until she felt something hard between her tights.

"Sasuke-kun something feels weird down there and hard" Sakura said and bit her lip.

"Shhhh just don't mind it" Sasuke shushed her as he twirled the bangs at the side of her face.

"But Sasuke-kun we have a ru-"Sakura said and was cut off by Sasuke.

"Sakura quiet and let me have drink" Sasuke said.

"Gomen" Sakura said as she took the cup of the sake and moved her hips forward and Sasuke's erection brushed against her clothe pussy and bit her lip from moaning the friction felt so good and Sasuke smirked knowing Sakura is having a hard time and rocked his hips a little forward.

"Ahhh…." Sakura gasped at the feeling of their clothe sexes collided with such friction.

"Sakura I'm getting thirsty" Sasuke said huskily on her ear and nipped it and breathing on it.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she held the cup on his lips as he drank the liquid.

"Umai (Delicious)" Sasuke said huskily on her ear and put his hands at the side of her hip as he lean and their foreheads and noses touch and Sasuke breathing heavily on her face.

"Wrapped your legs around me" Sasuke ordered hotly breathe fanning out of his face mixed with the sweetness of the sake.

Sakura bit her lip as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura breathe heavily face flushed.

"Sakura I'm your master right you will do anything I want right?" Sasuke said as he licked her moist lips with his soft warm tongue.

"Hai!" Sakura moaned as Sasuke rocked her hips forward to his erection.

"Good" Sasuke said.

"Now kiss me" Sasuke said caressing her left firm ass.

"_What should I do I'll get fired if I get caught having an affair with costumers?!"_ Sakura thought worriedly sweat starts to form her flushed face.

Sasuke saw something's bothering her.

"Sakura chigau naniyo? (What's wrong)?" Sasuke said as he cupped her right cheek and asked her.

"Oshiete (tell me)" Sasuke urged.

"It's just that I'll get fired if I got caught having an affair with a costumer" Sakura said.

"Sakura…." Sasuke said with a smirked.

"Are you forgetting that my family owns this restaurant and almost all the company in Tokyo" Sasuke said coolly.

Sakura bit her lip still worried.

"Don't worry now you'll never get fired I'll handle it" Sasuke said assure.

"Demo-"Sakura said panting.

"Shhhh…" Sasuke said as he pushed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Now kiss me" Sasuke said hotly.

Sakura but her lip in hesitation.

"Come on or I'll do it" Sasuke said and pulled both of the ties on her hair and her hair went flying away cascading down her front and back which made her look more delicious, irresistible and sexy in Sasuke's eyes.

"_Fuck she's so delicious"_ Sasuke thought full of lust and licked his lips hungrily.

"Sasuke-ku-" Sakura said as Sasuke grabbed her hair and yanked it forward not too hard to hurt her and kissed her with passion not like the way he kissed his sluts and Sakura moaned but still not responding to the kiss.

Sasuke squeeze her ass and she gasped as he slid his tongue taking it as an advantage and moved his tongue inside her in a sinful pattern and Sakura moaned through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and respond to his kiss and he broke the kiss and trailed kissed on her neck nipping and sucking it all the way down to her cleavage.

"Sasuke-kun… Ahhh..." Sakura moaned as Sasuke continued the assault on her neck and went back to her lips and kissed her deeper with lust and need and trailed his hands up on her back and found the zipper and pulled it down and found her wearing a plane white lacy bra Sasuke groaned and bit his bottom lip from moaning and cursing out loud.

Sakura blushed and covered herself.

"Sasuke-kun no" Sakura said blushing and stuttering a little.

Sasuke removed her hands and unclasped her bra and fell on her shoulder.

"Shhhh" Sasuke hushed her with lust filed eyes and lean down sucked one of her virgin nipple.

Sakura gasped and moaned.

"Ahhh. Mnnnnmmm!" Sakura said moaning a little louder and Sasuke smirked sexily at his worked and released her nipple and his hands traveled down to south were he clothed pussy was and fumbled at the waist band of her sexy panty and pulled--

His cellphone rang and immediately broke the kiss and cursed and looked at the color ID and found out it was Naruto and Sasuke cursed him for interrupting him for having Sakura.

Sasuke groaned and answered his phone.

"**What Dobe?"** Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"_Teme we need to go home now your mom text me and she said you're not even replying_" Naruto said.

"**Hn fine Dobe"** Sasuke said as she hung up.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked at his work her face flushed and she was panting hard necks were marks with hickeys and her head on his shoulder and her hot little body pressed up on him and loved the feeling.

"Sakura" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"I have to go mom wants me home for something" Sasuke said as Sakura stand up and fixed herself and Sasuke fixed his shirt and collar too.

Sasuke hugged Sakura tight and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Remember Sakura this is our dirty little secret" Sasuke said.

"I'm not finish with you yet Tenshi" Sasuke said as she gave her a long lingering kiss upon her lips and broke away and walk away with a smirk plastered on his face.

After all she was a good Maid…

-

-

-

**Thanks to all people who added me to all faves' and for those who guys who reviewed thanks so much you gave me power to write more and again I'm asking again please review! And tell me what you think.**

**OWARI**


End file.
